simoncowellfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheryl Fernandez-Versini
Cheryl Fernandez-Versini '''(born '''Cheryl Ann Tweedy '''on June 30, 1983; formerly '''Cole), known professionally as Cheryl, is a British singer-songwriter, dancer, and television personality who worked with Simon Cowell for three years on the British version of The X-Factor. They worked together again on the show's 11th season in the UK. Career Born and raised in the northern English city of Newcastle, Cheryl started out as a dancer, having taken lessons when she was 4. At age 19, she tried out for a reality singing competition show called Popstars: The Rivals, hoping to earn one of 5 spots in an all-female pop group called Girls Aloud. Cheryl won one of the 5 spots. Girls Aloud The group, consisting of Cheryl, Nadine Coyle, Nicola Roberts, Kimberley Walsh, and Sarah Harding, released thier first single, "Sound of The Underground" in late 2002 after the show. It became a huge hit, hitting number 1 on the UK Singles Chart. Their debut album of the same name, released in May 2003, was also successful, hitting number 1 on the UK Album Charts and going platnuim. The group proved that despite being formed on a TV show, they had what it took to be successful. After 5 studio albums, 2 compilation albums, and 10 years together, the group disbanded in 2013. Solo career While Girls Aloud was on hitaus starting in 2008, Cheryl decided to take a shot at a solo career. She released her debut solo album, 3 Words, in 2009. The album, consisiting of the singles "Fight for This Love" and "Parachute", was a big success, hitting number 1 on the UK Album Chart and going platnuim. Her next two solo albums, Messy Little Raindrops ''and ''A Million Lights, were just as successful. Cheryl's fourth solo album, Only Human, came in 2014. The X-Factor (UK version) In 2008, Cheryl was hired to replace Sharon Osbourne as a judge/mentor on The X-Factor. ''She proved to be just as successful as a judge during her 3 years there with 2 of her acts, Alexandra Burke and Joe McElderry, winning and another, Rebecca Ferguson, finishing second. She was also a mentor to singer Cher Lloyd. Cheryl left the UK show after 3 years to join Cowell as a judge/mentor on the American version of the show. The X-Factor (American version) In 2011, Cheryl joined Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, and record executive LA Reid on the American verison of ''The X-Factor. However, after auditions in Los Angeles and Chicago, Cheryl was fired, which left people baffled. Rumors flew over why she was let go ranging from contestants not understanding Cheryl's thick Geordie accent, which many have disputed, to a supposed lack of rapport with Paula Abdul. However, according to Cheryl in her 2012 memoir Cheryl: My Story, the reason for her firing was because she caught former Pussycat Dolls singer Nicole Scherzinger, who had been hired to co-host the show, talking with Simon Cowell about taking Cheryl's place on the judging panel. Cheryl later filed a lawsuit against the show, which was later settled out of court. Cheryl later admitted in an interview in 2014 that Cowell was right in letting her go from the American show. Relationship with Simon Cowell Despite him having once admitted in an interview to having had a crush on her, Cheryl's relationship with Simon Cowell is purely platonic and, because they are back to working together, professional. Cowell has spoken fondly of her in several interviews, and she has done the same. Out of all the judges Cowell has worked with on The X Factor he appears to show the most love and affection towards Cheryl and is seen quite a lot of times hugging and kissing her on the show. Personal Life Cheryl was married to British soccer star Ashley Cole from 2006 to when they divorced in 2010. She married French businessman Jean-Bernard Fernandez-Versini on July 7, 2014, but the marriage ended after 19 months. She is now dating One Direction's Liam Payne, who is 10 years her junior. Discography Solo: * 3 Words ''(2009) * ''Messy Little Raindrops ''(2010) * ''A Million Lights ''(2012) * ''Only Human ''(2014) '''Girls Aloud:' * ''Sound of the Underground ''(2003) * ''What Will the Neighbours Say? ''(2004) * ''Chemistry ''(2005) * ''Tangled Up ''(2007) * ''Out of Control ''(2008) Category:Worked with Simon Cowell Category:X Factor UK Category:X Factor USA